This Resource has as its goal the development, fabrication, and application to biomedical measurements a range of novel transducers which are made using advanced integrated-circuit technology. In the first year of the Resource, work has concentrated on silicon transducers for measuring force, pressure, acceleration and temperature distribution, using IC batch fabrication techniques to achieve uniform characteristics and eventual low cost. The transducers are being developed both for in-vivo and noninvasive use in close contact with specific teams of biomedical collaborators who have an identified need and use for them; in as many cases that can be supplied by the Resource to other Resource users, as interest and availability permit. With the help of its biomedical collaborators, the Resource can provide information and assistance to new investigators who wish to use the transducers. Small size and low mass are provided by these transducers; the largest (the accelerometer) is 2x3x0.6 mm and weighs less than 0.02 gm. Sensitivity is high, because silicon has a high strain-gauge factor. Biocompatibility is achieved by using inert materials (silicon, glass) and coating with an inert polymer coating.